Raining On Sunday
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Life has become too hard for SG-1, leading two members to retreat into their own lives.


Title: Raining On Sunday  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: Life has become too hard for SG-1, leading two members to retreat into their own lives.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Stargate SG-1 and I mean no infringement by using the characters, I'm just writing to entertain, so please don't sue me. I also don't own "Raining On Sunday" sung by Keith Urban. I only own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: I've been wanting to write this for a long, long time and I finally got around to it. Originally I had it planned differently but this is what came out. Please review.   
  
-----------------  
  
Jack sighed vociferously as he strummed his fingers against the desk in the briefing room. He was tired, it was Friday and in a few short hours he'd be home with the entire weekend off. Or so he thought.  
  
"So basically the only window of opportunity we have to go back to P3X-968 will be this Sunday according to the weather information that the MALP sent back." Daniel said as he pointed at the screen where his slideshow was being shown.  
  
Jack perked his head up, "Why can't we go some other time? I mean it's a Sunday."  
  
Daniel half rolled his eyes, he knew his friend hadn't been listening to what he was saying, "Because Jack, P3X-968's gate is submerged under water during storms and the only day in the next month that the MALP has show it won't rain is on Sunday."  
  
"Oh." Jack muttered as he leaned back into his chair. So much for a nice weekend off.  
  
-----------------  
  
Jack walked up to his 2IC's lab and knocked as he stuck his head in the open door. Sam was sitting on a stool staring at the machine in front of her, when Jack knocked she quickly looked up and smiled, "Hello sir."  
  
"Hiya Carter," Jack grinned as he walked into the lab. "Having fun?"  
  
Sam sighed heavily, "I wish sir, not only do I have to finish my diagnostic on this tonight but SG-9 just brought in three new weapons I need to research before they present them to Hammond and Major Davis tomorrow. I'm beginning to think there isn't enough time in the day."  
  
Jack could hear the pure exhaustion in Sam's statement, hell he could see it on her face. Her eyes had rarely sparkled recently, dark bags had begun to develop under them, and she smiled rarely anymore. He knew she needed some time off - actually every member of SG-1 need some. Teal'c hadn't been home to visit Rya'c or Bra'tac in months and Daniel rarely left his office - Jack had even found him sleeping in there recently. Sam was overworked and Jack could feel his aging body ache for rest.  
  
"I know what you mean Carter. Let's just pray that it's raining on Sunday." Jack said and gave Sam a small, sad grin. She returned it before they said their goodbyes and Jack headed home for the evening. He didn't bother to tell Sam to get some sleep; he knew that she couldn't anyway.  
  
_It ticks just like a Timex  
It never lets up on you  
Who said life was easy  
The job is never though  
It'll run us 'til we're ragged  
It'll harden our hearts  
And love could use a day of rest  
Before we both start falling apart_  
  
-----------------  
  
Jack arrived back at the mountain on Saturday evening, figuring since he and the rest of the team were heading out early the next day, he might as well spend the night at the base. Just as he finished changing into his BDU's his name was called out over the PA system, being ordered to go to the briefing room. He trudged off to the nearest elevator to see what was going on.  
  
To Jack's surprise the rest of SG-1 were also assembled in the briefing room, Teal'c looked stoic as ever, Daniel was downing a cup of coffee - trying his best to look awake, and Sam couldn't even find the strength in her body to lift a coffee cup, she was just to exhausted.  
  
Hammond emerged from his office and began speaking, "I was just told by SG-2 that P3X-968's weather has just taken a turn for the worse. A pretty severe storm was moving in. They're going to be staying there until it clears but SG-1 has just been placed on a week's downtime. Since the gate will be underwater by tomorrow morning there is no need for the four of you to be on duty. Teal'c I suspect that you will want to return home and visit with Rya'c and the other Jaffa correct?"  
  
The Jaffa's eyes had gone wide during the General's speech but he managed to nod.   
  
"Well you have access to the gate when you're ready. Now for you three." Hammond said turning to the human members of SG-1. "I don't want to see any of you on base for the next seven days. If any sort of emergency comes up we have enough people who know what they're doing on base to handle it. Dismissed."  
  
All four members of SG-1 just stood around in shock for several moments before they began filling out of the room. Teal'c wanted to begin packing, and Daniel, Jack and Sam were going to change into their civilian clothes and head off base.   
  
-----------------  
  
Sam arrived home to her empty, dark house and sighed in relief before rushing off to her room to dig the duffle bag out from under her bed. The bag was pre-packed so all Sam had to do was shower and get ready. She quickly did her hair after the shower and applied some tasteful makeup before grabbing the bag and leaving the house once again.  
  
She jumped on her motorcycle, strapped her bag to the back, and raced off for the freeway. After more than an hour of driving, Sam sighed in relief as she made took her turn off and headed into the small Rockies town of Twin Lakes. She made her way though the town, intent with reaching her destination as quickly as possible. Within ten minutes of arriving in Twin Lakes, Sam made her last turn and pulled up into the driveway of a gorgeous three bedroom, 3.5 bath home that looked much more like a state of the art cabin since it was made of wood and glass and settled in the rolling hills of the Rockies.   
  
Sam pulled into the driveway and parked next to the all to familiar black truck that was already there. She quickly climbed off the bike and grabbed her bag before she headed up the stairs to the front door, which she unlocked with the key that she kept on a chain around her neck.  
  
She walked in and breathed a sigh of relief, she was safe. She dropped the bag near the door and walked into the peaceful home, heading though the living room and the dining room to enter the kitchen, where she found who she was looking for. He stopped putting things in the refrigerator and looked at her, giving her his knowing grin that she returned before noise from outside caught their attention. It was raining. They turned back to one another before Jack closed the refrigerator door and walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands, "It's raining."  
  
Sam smiled as she caught sight of the clock on the wall, "It's Sunday."  
  
Jack laughed slightly as he bent over and laid a kiss on Sam's forehead before hugging her. It had been too long since the pair had been able to escape from Colorado Springs, from the SGC, from their lives, to come together in the life they had created for themselves. One day they suddenly realized that the regulations were never going to change, one of them wasn't going to retire and if they ever wanted to be together than they should just do it. They bought the house in Twin Lakes and created a new life for themselves.  
  
"Well you know what that means?" Jack whispered into Sam's ear before he interlaced his fingers with hers and they headed towards the master bedroom. On the way Sam flicked the CD player on and their song began playing softly though the speakers.  
  
_Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we got better things that we can do  
When it's raining on Sunday  
  
You love is like religion  
A cross in Mexico  
And your kiss is the like innocence  
Of a prayer nailed to a door  
Oh surrender is much sweeter  
When we both let go  
Let the water wash our bodies clean  
And love wash our souls_  
  
-----------------  
  
Sam awoke to the soft sounds of thunder cracking in the distance and the dance of raindrops on the porch outside of the bedroom. She snuggled closer to Jack, whose warm body was wrapped around hers so they were hugging. She kissed his lips softly and his warm brown eyes opened lazily to watch her.  
  
Simultaneously they both smiled at the other and whispered, "I love Sundays."   
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: So what do you think? I'm still working on my other fics it's just, I guess I need a little pick-me-up and reviews always seem to do that for me. This was just a nice little romance fic. Please review! 


End file.
